


Blow My Mind

by thewayyoosmile



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, happy second BDS anniversary, no beta no plot just porn, set in a canon universe, you know the drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewayyoosmile/pseuds/thewayyoosmile
Summary: Ten raises one eyebrow in an inquiry, a flirty smirk hiding in the corners of his mouth. His expression turns wicked when he spots Taeyong’s still clueless face.That's when the realisation hits him.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 11
Kudos: 183





	Blow My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> happy second BDS anniversary, babies!

“What are you smiling about?” Taeyong asks, walking closer to where Ten is standing. 

They are waiting for the shoot to start as the staff makes a few final setups. This time it’s just the two of them for a magazine photoshoot and a brief interview. 

Taeyong is very curious as to why Ten has been darting mischievous glances towards him since they left the dorm. He seems in a particularly good mood today, chipper and playful, and Taeyong can’t resist responding to his infectious excitement. 

“Nothing. Just decided to wear today a gift we chose together for our anniversary,” he says with a coquettish sweep of his long lashes. 

Taeyong blinks mystified and intrigued by the display. His gaze catches on a dangling twinkly earring that sways as Ten steps away swiftly when the stylists call him over. It takes him another five minutes to decipher Ten's words. 

Their anniversary actually fell on their Ukrainian trip. One the last day they took a walk around the district not far from their hotel and went out to a foreign restaurant albeit filming the whole time. And then, after the shoot, spent the rest of the night in bed wrapped in each other. Taeyong smiles at the memory. His eyes automatically find Ten in the crowd, who looks back at him, always looks back at him, as if he feels Taeyong's stare like a physical caress. Ten raises one eyebrow in an inquiry, a flirty smirk hiding in the corners of his mouth. His expression turns wicked when he spots Taeyong’s still clueless face. 

That's when the realisation hits him. 

In the early morning after, when they were lying around waiting for their flight, Ten suggested that they tried something new. They browsed a couple of sex-shops, with Ten reading out loud various descriptions and Taeyong tracing lazy circles on his warm skin. Ten would pause from time to time, when he stumbled upon an unknown Korean word, asking Taeyong for a meaning. And Taeyong would stutter an explanation, with his cheeks burning scarlet. At some point Ten started to ask just to see him flounder and blush, Taeyong was sure. In the end, they stopped their choice on some flavoured lube and two anal plugs. 

Swept in a whirlpool of a comeback, this time with all eighteen members, Taeyong all but forgot about it. Until this very moment. He stands there, eyes round and mouth open in disbelief. Ten snickers at his look of utter incredulity, walking closer. 

“What? How did you... Ten!” Taeyong whispers furiously, a bit scandalized. 

“Found it in my things. Thought we could try it.” Ten shrugs unbothered like he's talking about the weather. And totally not about wearing a sex toy during a schedule. 

The staff finally call them to start the shoot and Taeyong quickly schools his features into a more appropriate state. He honestly tries to focus on the camera and the photographer, who’s giving advice about his poses and expressions. And for a short blithe moment, it’s working. Until they start to film their joint photos and the staff member ushers Ten to lie next to him on the bed. Taeyong makes a conscious effort to keep his face impassive and hands relaxed, when Ten comes crawling towards him. 

The members may be unconcerned with their staring and fondling, more than used to it by now, but it’s an entirely different situation with cameras rolling and so many other people around. Taeyong doesn’t want to draw even more attention to them. 

Still, he can’t get the thought of it out of his head, his vivid imagination helpfully provides a graphic depiction as well. His eyes keep sliding down Ten’s body, seemingly by their own volition while he desperately tries to stop his hands from doing the same and joining in. Taeyong is so acutely aware of Ten’s every move, every gesture. And Ten’s continuous squirming doesn’t help at all. 

The interview passes in a daze. Taeyong doesn’t remember what half the questions were about. He was just eager to get over with it already. 

It’s late evening when they are finally on their way to dorms. 

“How could you be so calm?” Taeyong murmurs. His fingers find their way to squeeze Ten’s thigh in the safe dark of the van’s backseat, wanting just a point of contact between them. He can't believe Ten's composure. He seriously struggled to distract himself from occasionally getting half-hard through the shoot. 

“It's not the big one, it's just to get muscles to relax,” Ten hums quietly, letting Taeyong’s hand roam. And most definitely not the one with prostate stimulation, Ten’s thinks, but doesn’t say out loud. He wouldn’t be able to handle that this long. 

Taeyong takes a long shaky breath through his nose, trying to calm down and not to imagine a piece of silicone fitted snuggly inside of Ten, stretching his muscles steadily, readying him for Taeyong’s cock. 

“You are evil. I barely made it through the shooting without giving Dispatch a new case.” 

“You did a good job, hyung. At least, you are not the one with the plug up his ass.” Ten whispers sweetly into Taeyong's ear, before promptly sliding his own hand up Taeyong’s thigh and towards his crotch, squeezing him through the jeans briefly. 

Ten smiles when Taeyong all but chokes on his breath. 

Taeyong spends the rest of their ride concentrating on his breath and on stopping himself from bending Ten right there, on the backseat, with their manager as an unfortunate witness. He hardly thinks when their ride comes to an end. He doesn’t listen to what Ten says to the manager, just follows him blindly first to his dorm and then to his room. 

The door closes behind them with an audible click of the lock. 

It’s like the switch is turned. Taeyong steps closer, slotting his mouth against Ten’s, hands come up to grab the back of his neck. He slides his tongue eagerly between Ten’s parted lips, deep and without reservation, moaning softly when Ten kisses back just as urgently. Taeyong pulls back taking a shaky breath, lips tingling from the force of the kiss. But one looks at Ten’s wet swollen mouth is enough to draw him back with a groan. 

Now that he's finally allowed to touch, Taeyong can't decide where to put his hands. He slides his palms from the neck down, sweeps them across the younger’s spine and waist. Getting hold of his hips, Taeyong tugs them flush. He kisses down Ten’s jaw and neck, all the while kneading at his ass. 

Ten arches briefly into him before pushing Taeyong off with a laugh. He unbuttons his shirt and then jeans. He doesn’t make a show out of it, but Taeyong watches him strip nonetheless, tongue flicking out to wet his lips, mesmerised by the alluring gaze. Ten steps closer again, looking at him from under his lashes as his fingers tug at the hem of older’s t-shirt. Taeyong obediently lifts his arms and lets Ten take his clothes off as well. 

Ten flicks the covers off the bed and beckons him with a low “come here”. 

Taeyong closes the distance between them, pressing Ten into the mattress, once again fitting their mouths together. He nips and sucks at Ten’s lips, swallows his every gasp, incited by the feel of their warm skin, the slide of their hard cocks between their bellies. 

Pulling away panting, Ten nudges him back a bit and turns over, stretching towards his drawer to retrieve lube and condoms. Scooting back a bit, Taeyong watches appreciatively as muscles shift in Ten’s spine as he stretches, when his gaze slides lower. He cups the narrow hips with his palms and tugs Ten to get on his knees. 

There’s a pink flush, painting Ten’s cheeks steadily. Still, he turns his head, shoulders still pressed to the bed, and watches Taeyong’s face as he spreads his cheeks to reveal the base of the plug sitting snugly in between. Taeyong’s eyes turn even darker, mouth parting around soundless exhale. His fingers clench minutely around Ten’s hipbones, thumbs pressing into the soft flesh of his bottom, hard enough to leave his skin bruised and tender. 

Taeyong gets the hold of the plug and tugs gently, slowly pulling it out watching as the rim stretches reluctantly around the thickest part. He pushes the plug back in and repeats the motion, teasing at the hole. Ten’s squirms restlessly, not as collected as before. Hands fisted in the sheets tightly, he gasps every time the plug catches on his sensitive rim. 

Taeyong licks his lips, eyes flicking up to meet Ten’s. 

“Just slick up and get in,” Ten says breathlessly, unable to wait any longer. 

“Won't it hurt?” Taeyong looks at the hole barely stretched around the small plug, brows furrowed in doubt. 

“Just go slow and it will be fine.” 

Taeyong nods and tugs the plug out completely. The puckered rim clenching around nothing. 

He rolls a condom on and slicks his cock thoroughly, pumping himself a couple of times, watching as Ten’s hole twitches in anticipation at the slick sound. He rubs the rest of the lube around the entrance, dipping his thumb in, testing how muscles give in. Taeyong rubs slowly at the pink skin of Ten’s rim, sliding his finger in and out. 

He guides himself towards the entrance and slowly pushes in into the waiting heat, stopping once in a while, when he feels Ten tense. He stretches up once he’s all the way in, sliding his lips and open mouth up Ten’s spine. He noses at the soft skin of Ten’s nape, feeling him shift and relax around him. 

At first, Taeyong doesn’t move, just rocks lightly, brushing his lips over Ten’s neck and shoulders. His lips catch occasionally on the metal of Ten’s earrings when he slides them higher. He covers Ten’s smaller frame, pinning him down the bed firmly. 

The sounds that fall from Ten’s lips are bordering on whines as Taeyong trails his hands down, following the v of Ten’s spread thighs. He strokes them all the way to where they're joined, brushing his fingers delicately past his balls where Ten is stretched so sweetly around the base of his cock. For all the intents and purposes, it’s still not enough. 

“Taeyong,” there is a hint of impatience in Ten’s voice. 

He tries to rotate his hips in small circles, grinding on the cock inside of him, but he can't move much in this position under Taeyong’s weight, with the way Taeyong is covering him. 

“Just a little longer,” Taeyong murmurs. 

He doesn’t mean to tease Ten, though he probably more than deserves it after a whole evening of torturing him. Still staying buried to the hilt, Taeyong slides his palms up Ten’s taught stomach and sides, coming up to cup his chest. He brushes his fingers across the nipples and under the pecks, panting at the way it makes Ten clench around him with every stroke. Hs whiny little moans rebound with vibrations that Taeyong can feel with his chest. 

His own patience running thin and Taeyong eventually starts to move, slow at first, pumping his hips at a deep steady pace. The relief of the friction makes them both moan. As Taeyong picks up the pace, Ten unhooks one hand, from where it was fisted in the sheets, and reaches around to clutch at Taeyong’s neck, pushing his hips back towards each thrust. 

When Taeyong slows down again, Ten thinks he’s going to strangle him or cry from frustration. 

Even though, he lets Taeyong pull out and turn him over to lay on his back, to grip his hips and tug him closer, guiding himself back in. He grabs Ten’s legs with a hasty sure touch and presses them into the bed, raising his hips, opening him further. Like that Taeyong can sink deeper as Ten’s body squeezes him deliciously tight. 

“You’re lucky I’m that flexible,” Ten grunts with a breathless laugh. He scrunches his face at the feel of Taeyong’s cock filling him, stretching him to the brim in this position. 

Taeyong must think he is not all that comfortable and hooks his hands under Ten’s knees instead, “This better?” 

“Yeah, it’s good,” Ten exhales against his mouth and pulls Taeyong on top of him. 

He slides his lips and tongue against the other’s, as Taeyong resumes his thrusts. They keep kissing till they can’t anymore, just panting for breath against each other when the pace grows faster and faster. 

Taeyong slams into him almost brutally now, hips ramming in and out, as he lets himself go, working out all the pent-up restraint of the past hours. Ten clutches at Taeyong’s neck, his pointed nails digging into his nape. Ten is going to be bruised and so sore tomorrow, but he is beyond caring at this point. 

The staccato of Ten’s rapid moans seems to spur Taeyong even more, until his hips stutter, when Ten clenches around him, spilling hotly and suddenly between them, with his eyes shut tight and cock untouched. It only takes Taeyong a second longer until he’s coming too with a guttural moan that he stifles against Ten’s shoulder. 

The minutes stretch like honey, sweet and sticky, as they catch their breath. Taeyong sits on his knees, but doesn’t pull out, still somewhat hard. He takes in the picture of his lover spread wantonly on the now ruined sheets. Ten’s legs fall wide open around Taeyong’s hips almost in an obscene manner, his belly painted with white strakes of come, skin glistening with a fine sheen of sweat with every harsh breath he takes. His make-up is smudged and hair is in complete disarray, long dark strands sticking to a wet forehead. He’s absolutely stunning. Taeyong feels his cock twitch just at the sight of him. 

“Don’t even think about it,” Ten swats at him lazily when he feels Taeyong shifting in him, his cock nudging in. But his lashes flutter closed, hips twitching. He looks with hooded eyes at Taeyong, gasping a raw, pleased, “Again?" 

Taeyong laughs breathlessly catching Ten’s arms to press them above his head. Not to leave any doubts about his intentions, he leans in to whisper against Ten lips, 

“And who's fault is that?” Before sealing their lips once again.


End file.
